


Naru's Theme Song

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Humour, Naru's definitely a narcissist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of characters have their own theme song or music. What if Naru had one? Did you ever wonder what song it would be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naru's Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN. This was the very first fic I ever posted, like four years ago, and I wanted to get it here too. This will be a bit more funny if you know who Shawn Michaels is, but it's not needed.

Naru sat in his office, scowling. He was trying to read through a file, but was unable to concentrate, because Mai and the others, who were seated in the lounge were laughing. _All_ of them were laughing, even Lin! Naru knew his Chinese assistant barely ever even spoke, so him laughing was indeed very strange. Naru could also hear music coming from the other side of the door. Abandoning the file, he got to his feet and made his way over to the door. Standing there, he heard Ayako speak.

"Mai, play it again!"

"Kay," Mai replied with what sounded like a laugh.

Naru then heard the song start up again. He quickly realized that it was in English, but he couldn't recall having ever heard it before. Ever.

_I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy_

_I've got the looks, that drive the girls wild_

_I've got the moves, that really move them_

_I sent chills, up and down their spine_

_I'm just a sexy boy-_

Naru had heard enough. He opened his door and glared at the others furiously. "If you want to listen to songs like that, then I suggest you do it some place else. Unlike you, I'm actually trying to get some work done."

Everyone looked at him, then burst out laughing. 

_Why the hell are they laughing?_ Naru wondered in a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Chill out, Naru," said Mai, with a large grin. "We were only listening to your theme song."

"My what...?"

"Your theme song," Mai repeated. "I heard it the other day and realized it completely describes the way you think of yourself."

There was a brief pause, and then Naru said, "I don't have time for idiotic stuff like this. Mai, get back to work!" He retreated into his office, slamming the door behind him, and sat back down behind his desk.  _How does a song like that describe me?_ he wondered. He replayed the song in his mind, and then frowned. Mai had been right, the song  _did_ describe the way he thought of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So? I always used to think of Naru when I heard this song. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
